Talk:Repairing the Phial
Briarheart Already Collected So there are console commands to get around it had you already taken the briar-heart, but is there any solution for the xbox? Will we have to wait for updates? If any information is known on the updates, if they will fix this one, please let me know. Retardedmoose (talk) 00:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know this question is 6 years old, but here is the answer for anyone that's curious. Although *a* Briarheart is marked on the map, obtaining *any* Briarheart will progress the quest. You can either wait 30 days for the dungeon of your choice to repopulate or just find any other Forsworn camp. Another terrible reward for a long quest... First it was Gauldur´s Amulet, now this. Bethesda should boost several reward items in the next patch. It would be (a lot more) fun to use the Phial by "copying" a potion made by yourself instead of applying arbitrary effects. And that 24-hour interval is just horrible. Should be a lot shorter. Dairydian (talk) 02:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Don't know why you're complaining mate, I've got mine set to heal and it's saved my life plenty of times when I run out of all other healing options. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 02:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I would have to agree with Dairydian, while I also took the heal, I can't even remmember the last time I needed to use a heal potion (as a sneak/archer character type) and the other bonusses just seem too weak or totally useless (one handed) :::I'd have to disagree with Dairydian and the guy who didn't leave a signature. Being a warrior-type character I find myself pitted against more dangerous enemies more often when I'm not carrying my usual ridiculous amount of health potions. The health regen sounds incredibly useful to me. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 11:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Grabbing the one that raises damage in combat gives you a phial that raises your one-handed attacks by 50% damage- ive found this one to be particularly useful as im a shield/sword character. Id imagine that the one which gives you health would be pretty decent if playing as a mage- seeing as how id rather have a huge mana pool than health- just food for thought - The Road Warrior 19:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I can't complete this quest Well I picked up several briar hearts before I took on this quest, now I can't complete it. I found the snow that doesn't melt, and the mammoth tusk powder. Afterward I went to the ruin where the foresworn briarheart indicated is located, however when I looted him there was no briar heart. After looting him I thought no big deal I have plenty briar hearts, so I went to my Markarth house where I stash my ingredients and grabbed some. Afterwards I went to the White Phial in Windhelm to turn all that stuff in, and what do you know there was no dialogue option where I can say I found your crap. I was like huh, ok then, I better go back to the foresworn camp & see if I can try again. Nope nothing. I then came here to see what I did wrong, just to find out I can't complete the mission if I found the stupid briar hearts before getting the mission unless I use a console command if I play on PC. Now I'm stuck with more quest items in my inventory that have been added to the already growing list of quest items I can't get rid of. I'm playing the game on Xbox360. Is there no hope for me to finish this stupid quest?Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 02:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : I had Briar Hearts in my inventory when I started the quest, and it didn't register as having them either. I fixed it by simply dropping a heart on the ground and picking it up. Hope it works! ````MrHermeteeowish :: Nope. Epzo (talk) 06:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) About the different kinds of potions: Are we sure that the numbers in these potions are correct, as some of the potions (the +50 one handed bonus) seem much stronger than others (+20 Stamina even if it is for 5 minutes)? Haven't completed the quest yet so I couldn't check it myself. Endymion (talk) 10:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't start this quest?? So I just realized that I did the first quest ages ago when I first went into windhelm. Now i'm much further into the game and I have still yet to get a letter from a courier about this quest. I've already gotten to the far enough into the main quest where i just finished alduin's bane quest and still nothing. :Got the same problem. It won't trigger with the newest patch (just did a new character). 16:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I really hope someone who has the solution to this comes across this talk page. If I get rid of the patches, my save files corrupt. So I can't do that. I hate unstarted quests. 16:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Also getting the same bug. Finished the quest ages ago and never got a letter to start the next quest. After I read up about the next part, I thought that by going to the White Phial shop I could jumpstart the quest, but Quintus doesn't say anything different and Nurelion is still dying in bed. :::I did find a Courier who was stuck in place in the New Gnisis Cornerclub within Windhelm's Grey Quarters, but he may have nothing to do with this at all. Still, it is an odd coincidence. ( 04:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC)) ::::I had the same problem with a new character who finished "The White Phial." I noticed that (at least on the PS3) version 1.4. of the PS3 patch seemed to have stopped the Forsworn from respawning at certain places, including Sundered Towers, where I'm always sent to acquire the Briar-Heart. I killed them earlier to fulfill the Red Eagle quest, and I think the fact that the Forsworn won't respawn is why the courier hasn't appeared for me. Lobsel Vith (talk) 18:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Xbox 360 type in the console derp? I have an issue with this: "The mammoth tusk powder may not be inside the bowl by the giant (Xbox 360). To obtain it type in the console: player.additem 2c25e 1". So it's saying that this is confirmed for the Xbox 360, so to obtain it type in the console? Newsflash: You CAN'T type in the console ON the console. That's the irony. I doubt there's any other fix, but it doesn't hurt to try. 19:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Xbox and PS3 don't have access to the console at all. While it doesn't hurt to try, it won't get you anywhere. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 11:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Quest Prerequisites The The White Phial (Item) page lists: "After the Dragonborn levels up next, a Courier arrives with a message from Nurelion's apprentice, Quintus, telling you to go talk to him. After that he tells you the neccessary ingredients for repairng the phial." Is there a level up requirement for this quest? This page does not list that as being the case, but as I have shown it is present on the item's page. XxSick DemonxX (talk) :There is no such thing as a "levelling up" prerequisite to start a quest. Players with level 50 characters would have alot of lockouts if that was the case. Whoever edited that page obviously thought that information was relevant, without seeing if it was just a coincidence that they got the letter around the time of levelling up. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 11:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Briar hearts Just had a thought about how to get around the glitch where you cannot remove any briar hearts from your inventory. During the Thieves Guild quest where you go to the party, Delphine removes all your gear that you arent smuggling into the party. This might be a way to remove the briar hearts from your inventory and they will be placed inside Delphines chest containing your gear. I cant test it as i have finished th quest already. :That isn't the Thieves Guild quest line you're referring to, it's the main quest line quest, "Diplomatic Immunity" How to get two phials So lemme start off by explaining that im a item hoarder in these types of games- and ive made plenty of edits and additions on this wiki, however i didnt feel it was right to put this exploit on the page itself. so after you collect everything, briar heart, snow, and powder, hit up quintus, and let him know you got his stuff, (just after this option you can drop the mammoth tusk powder if you want to keep it) - quintus will run around to the alchemy lab, and then up to nurelion, once nurelion dies quintus initiates dialogue with you. let him know you dont care and hell ask you what type of potion you want- and the moment you select whichever option, exit dialogue, and if done at the right moment, hell initiate dialogue with you again, evidently forgetting what he was talking about- simply select another phial. ive tried doing this multiple times to get one of each phial, however he wont let that one slide- it seems to have something to do with the quest ending. and im not sure if this has negative repercussions (lag, crash, item loss, etc.) since ive just found this exploit, so ill post later on to give any insight - The Road Warrior 19:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Increase Health It lists "increase health" as one of the possible effective potion types. It just says +100 health. doesn't say increase health by 100 for 60 seconds or 120 seconds or 300 seconds, etc etc. Is it a permanent effect or temporary? Shark19 (talk) 05:17, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :It works like a Potion of Vigorous Healing, except it refills itself over time. So if you have lost 100 points of health and you use the Phial, your health gets refilled fully. —Atvelonis (talk) 11:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC)